comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-17 Protection
It's Brooklyn. It's not the worst part of the burough, even, but it's gotten dark. Sabrielle had meant to be home before now, but the idea of going out for takeout had been too strong. She'd just meant to be home before full dark. The redhead hurries, basic jeans, a black silk blend t-shirt, sneakers.. her hair is back in a simple ponytail down her back. She shouldn't stand out, at least not much. But at night, she can't wear sunglasses, or a hat, for any real reason. It leaves her vulnerable to being identified.. and she has been. Which is why she's been cornered by three men, quite large in comparison to the small psychic with her tiny stroller. Danny Ketch was literally just passing through. Wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, a black shirt, with a chain wrapped around his wrist that was carefully hidden by his jacket sleeve. His long brown hair let loose as it came down to his shoulders...in fact, it looks wet, almost. Results of a quick shower. Nonetheless, his eyes fall upon Sabrielle as she's been cornered..and she even has her kid with her. So what does he do? He makes his way over there towards the three much larger guys with his hands in his pockets. Eyes narrowed. He deals with scum like this all the time. "Look, I know what's been put out in the news, but I'm not some rich, overprivileged white lady. Do you see any sort of sign I'm fancy?" Sabrielle is arguing, even as her temper is rising. They're threatening her... her /son/. "I am not married to that rich guy, okay?" She's not wearing any jewelry at all, it seems. "So get out of my face, and away from me and my baby." That's when Danny calls over. "Excuse me, Gentlemen! I believe the lady asked you very nicely to leave her and hers alone." and then Danny arrives, his emerald green eyes so clear and sharp that they almost glow in the dark. He walks up to the four casually, though judging by the way he angles his body, he's with Sabrielle on this one. "So allow me to ask now: Step off, good sirs." Sabrielle tenses, and if anything, that stance of 'Mama Bear that's about to go off' only heightens. She doesn't know this guy, even as she edges in front of Gregory's stroller. She has to protect him. Those three guys scoff at Danny. "You step off. You're not getting any of this action." One will move to shove Danny in the shoulder. That's when it all is going to start going to hell. Sabrielle will scream, and will point at one of the three..who shortly after starts yelling himself, about how his head hurts. Danny is shoved...and he doesn't move. Not even an inch. With a sigh, he hears Sabrielle scream (how the hell could he -not-) and one of the men starts yelling about his head. Nevertheless, Danny shoves the guy who shoved him....likely shoving him all the way into the car across the street. Because Danny -does not play- when it comes to these guys. "Next?" He moves more in front of Sabrielle now, his arms crossed as he waits for the next moron to do something. The guy Sabrielle had attacked is on his knees on the pavement, clutching his head and begging for it to stop. She stops screaming, taking in a deep breath even as the baby behind her starts making those little noises that pre-empts crying of his own. The last man standing, so to speak, looks a little nervous and like he's rethinking this whole idea. "Look man, we just want her money." Danny looks at the last guy as he promptly kicks the man that was on his knees screaming right in the face just to knock him out. "You're gonna make the baby cry." he says with a clear annoyance in his tone before his eyes fall upon the last guy once more. "She told you she didn't have any. Be a gentleman and get lost." That last guy will run, and Sabrielle will dare turn her eyes away long enough to look into the stroller, a hand dipping inside to touch Gregory. The baby will hush at mother's (empath's) touch, and the redhead will just stare up at the man who had come to her defense. "Thank you." She says, voice soft and fainly husky. Danny watches the last guy run before he turns around to look at Sabrielle. "No problem. I don't like bullies." he takes a single step closer to her, but he's moving to lean against the wall, so she's not trapped. "You okay? They rough you up any?" She will look up into those green eyes, a fierce look in her own. "I'm fine. They just cornered me. I'm not a fan of that." She sounds angry, still. "Just me is one thing. " Danny nods a few times. "Yeah...but ya got your kid too. I understand. I'd 'ave gone hostile towards strangers if the same thing happened to me." he turns to look at her. "I don't care for your money. Just hate bullies. You okay? Need anything?" he looks to the child before his eyes lift back to Sabrielle. "I'm Danny." "Well, it's good. I don't have any money on me."Sabrielle says dryly. "My son is the only thing of value I've got with me." Her chin comes up. "I'm fine, thank you." She will offer her hand. "Sabrielle." She holds in a sigh, waiting for him to realize she's Sabrielle Stark. Danny chuckles a bit, but he nods. "Don't worry, I ain't here to cause you moe trouble." Though as she extends her hand to him after saying her name. He knows who she is, but he never really was one to love celebrities. Even former ones. "Danny Ketch." and he extends his hand to shake her own, giving it a friendly squeeze. "A pleasure to meet you. I really do thank you for steppin' in for me... for us." Sabrielle wouldn't consider herself a celebrity...just married to one, once. She figures she'll drop out of the eye of the media soon enough. She knows Danny follows her until she slips into her building. But he's not being pushy, and she honestly feels that he's just.. looking out.